Sailor Scout Sacrifice Part 2: Silver Millennium Edition
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Now it is Princess Serena who needs to earn her scout powers between war & romance, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Turned On Jealousy Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Turned On Jealousy Part 1**

**During the Silver Millennium, 14-year-old Princess Amy was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs.**

**Lord Zoisite was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury Lord Malachite had noticed Lord Zoisite behind the tree.**

**"Escuse me Mina." Lord Malachite said to the Princess of Venus.**

**"Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

**"To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

**Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

**Lord Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

**"No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

**"Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

**"Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

**"Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

**"You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

**Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

**18-year-old Prince Darien & 14-year-old Princess Serena and 18-year-old Prince Seiya & 17-year-old Princess Amara skated on by Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite's location.**

**"That's enough!" Prince Darien scolded Lord Jedite.**

**"So sorry Darien." Lord Jedite said.**

**"Well Jedite," Prince Darien scolded. "you should be sorry."**

**In the Dark Kingdom in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl called her remaining brainwashed minions into her throne room.**

**"Selkie," Queen Beryl said. "what is your plan?"**

**"My plan is... to use a bewitching demon to attack the Moon Kingdom." Selkie answered Queen Beryl.**

**"Make it so." Queen Beryl commanded Selkie.**

**So Selkie got to work right away on her bewitching demon.**

**Back on the moon, Queen Loof Merrow & Princess Amara were packing their suitcases for their long trip back to Miranda Castle in other words, the Palace of Uranus.**

**Princess Amy, Lord Zoisite, and Princes Seiya & Sammy were heading straight for the Uranian guest wing to say their fairwells to Princess Amara & Queen Loof Merrow.**

**Prince Sammy had put his left foot out and he tripped Lord Zoisite.**

**"Hey Sammy! That was not nice!" Princess Amy scolded.**

**Lord Zoisite had begun crying tears like rain.**

**"That hurt!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Prince Seiya then helped Lord Zoisite back to his feet.**

**Back with Princess Serena, she & Prince Darien were in the library trying to figure out how Princess Serena could earn her sailor scout powers.**

**Back in a nearby linen closet, Prince Sammy was beginning to talk to Dark Plasman.**

**"How do I get to Amy?" Prince Sammy asked Dark Plasman impatiently.**


	2. Turned On Jealousy Part 2

** Turned On Jealousy Part 2**

**"I will give you the necessary power that you need so that Amy will love you and so that you may get rid of that Lord Zoisite." Dark Plasman answered Prince Sammy.**

**"Genius!" Prince Sammy said to Dark Plasman.**

**Back in the Dark Kingdom in the Negaverse, Kraken came into the bedroom that he shared with his wife.**

**"So," Kraken asked Selkie. "how goes making the bewitching demon for our mission?"**

**The bewitching demon then burst forth.**

**"Pianolanda," the bewitching demon said to Kraken & Selkie. "at your service."**

**"Excellent!" Selkie laughed.**

**Back in the Moon Kingdom that very night, Queen Serenity was getting things ready for the royal ball for that evening.**

**That is, until Lord Zoisite & Princess Amy entered the queen's bedchamber both looking quite frantic.**

**"Amy, Zoisite," Queen Serenity asked. "what's the matter?"**

**"A bewitching demon is attacking the palace!" Princess Amy answered Queen Serenity feeling totally terrified.**

**"Impossible!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"But it is true Majesty," Lord Zoisite protested. "I saw it appear with the brainwashed Queen of Neptune right before my own green eyes!"**

**"What should we do your highness," Princess Amy asked in a panic. "oh what should we do?"**

**"We are going to stand and fight!" Queen Serenity answered Princess Amy.**

**"I'm game!" Lord Zoisite said to Queen Serenity saluting his right hand.**

**"Me too!" Princess Amy agreed.**

**"Now hold it Cupcake," Lord Zoisite said to Princess Amy sternly. "I don't want you fighting."**

**"But Zoisite..." Princess Amy began.**

**"Zoisite is right I'm afraid," Queen Serenity said to Princess Amy. "you don't even have your sailor scout powers yet... so you will have to stay here with the other remaining royalty who don't have their planetary warrior powers."**

**"But my queen..." Princess Amy protested.**

**"No buts about it Amy," Lord Zoisite said kindly but sternly. "this is for your own safety and protection."**

**"I... understand." Princess Amy said to Lord Zoisite hanging her head low in total shame.**

**A little while later, the five princesses were watching the horrific battle from the bedchamber window of Princess Serena.**

**Lord Zoisite fired off an attack of sakura blossoms but Pianolanda knocked him down with her horrendous piano music.**

**"Zoisite!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed running over to his colleague.**

**"I am all right, my prince." Lord Zoisite said getting up off the ground.**

**The bewitching demon was coming straight for Queen Serenity.**

**"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune called out.**

**Unknown to everyone battling, Princess Serena had sneaked onto the battlefield.**

**Princess Serena then got in front of her mother's path, but the bewitching demon knocked the Princess of the Moon unconscious.**

**"Serena! No! My baby!" Queen Serenity shouted out clutching onto her only daughter.**


	3. Turned On Jealousy Part 3

** Turned On Jealousy Part 3**

**One of Queen Serenity's teardrops had begun to land upon the lid of Princess Serena's right eye.**

**Princess Serena opened her blue eyes to finally see a round gold transformation locket with a gold crescent moon upon it.**

**Princess Serena picked the locket up and placed it around her neck, "Moon Prism Power!" she called out.**

**Sailors Neptune, Pluto, & Saturn could hardly believe their eyes as Princess Serena finished her transformation into Sailor Moon.**

**"Wow Serena," Sailor Saturn exclaimed. "you are totally amazing!"**

**"What are you talking about?" Sailor Moon asked Sailor Saturn.**

**"Your sacrifice for your mother has earned you your sailor scout powers!" Sailor Neptune answered Sailor Moon.**

**"I... am a sailor scout now?" Sailor Moon asked.**

**"That's right Serena," Prince Darien stated. "you are Sailor Moon."**

**"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Moon asked.**

**Suddenly, the bewitching demon began to attack once more.**

**"Quick Sailor Moon," Luna called out. "use your tiara!"**

**Sailor Moon removed her tiara then she prepared to give it a good hard toss.**

**"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Moon called out.**

**Once the battle with that particular bewitching demon was through, Selkie emerged from the shadows.**

**"So," Selkie said to Queen Serenity in a challanging manner. "you might want to keep your eyes wide open! Because I will be back!"**

**Selkie then vanished to go back to the Dark Kingdom in the Negaverse.**

**"Moon dusted!" Sailor Moon said.**

**After the battle had ended, Princess Raye saw her dearest Lord Jedite upon the back of Lord Malachite.**

**"Oh Jedite! My Jedite!" Princess Raye shouted.**

**Princess Raye then ran to her lover.**

**Princess Amy then noticed Lord Jedite's neck.**

**"What happened to Jedite?" Princess Amy asked with concern.**

**"He was wounded in the battle by Sailor Moon's tiara." Lord Zoisite answered Princess Amy with a very sad sounding sigh.**


	4. Sailor Uranus's Escape

**Sailor Uranus's Escape**

**"GOOD GOING SERENA!" Princess Raye yelled furiously.**

**"I am totally sorry that I wounded your boyfriend!" Princess Serena said to Princess Raye.**

**"Where should I set Jedite?" Lord Malachite asked Princess Raye grunting & struggling to support Lord Jedite upon his back.**

**"Set him on the window seat please." Princess Raye requested to Lord Malachite.**

**Lord Malachite carefully placed the unconscious Lord Jedite on Princess Raye's window seat in a lying down posion.**

**"There you go my young friend." Lord Malachite said to Lord Jedite in a soft whisper.**

**Lord Jedite suddenly opened his green eyes slowly.**

**"Raye..." Lord Jedite began.**

**"**_**Ima sugu kantan ni sore o toru**_**... **_**Jedaito**_**," Princess Raye said gently. "now take it easy... Jedite."**

**Lord Jedite had closed his green eyes again, but this time, everyone around him could hear his loud snoring.**

**Princesses Amy of Mercury & Amara of Uranus and Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury were all somniloquists, so basically Princess Serena & the others could handle sharing a room with those three better than they could with Lord Jedite because they all needed earplugs when they shared a bedroom with their half Martian half Earthling friend.**

**"Uh-oh everyone," Lord Zoisite said. "it's now earplug time."**

**Everyone put their earplugs in as Lord Jedite slept on.**

**Meanwhile on planet Uranus, Sailor Uranus was losing against her father, King Stephano who had been transformed into a bewitching demon by Selkie.**

**"Amara Darling!" Queen Loof Merrow called out.**

**Sailor Uranus was knocked flat on her back onto the cold stone floor of her parents' throne room.**

**"I am okay Mother... really I am." Sailor Uranus said to Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"I will send you to the Moon Kingdom... it is for your own safety and protection." Queen Loof Merrow said to Sailor Uranus.**

**"Now you are beginning to sound **_**exactly**_** like Amy's friend, Zoisite." **

**"Zoisite only has the last Mercurian's safety at heart." Queen Loof Merrow reminded Sailor Uranus sternly.**

**"I get it now." Sailor Uranus said.**

**Sailor Uranus then detransformed back into Princess Amara.**

**"Be safe." the Uranian Queen told Princess Amara.**

**That evening, Queen Serenity entered Princess Raye's bedchamber with Princess Amara of Uranus right by her side.**

**Lord Jedite's booming snores got to Princess Amara.**

**"Oh man! That's so **_**loud**_**," Princess Amara exclaimed. "that sound really **_**should**_** be measured!"**

**Lord Zoisite handed a pair of earplugs off to Princess Amara, "Here... you are going to need these." he whispered.**

**Princess Amara put the earplugs in her ears so that she could prevent listening to Lord Jedite's loud snoring.**

**"So Amara," Prince Darien began. "why have you..."**

**But Prince Darien couldn't get his question out for just at that moment, Princess Serena had pressed her lips to his in a timeless and romantic kiss.**


	5. Princess Amara's Visit

**Princess Amara's Visit**

** After the kiss was over between Princess Serena & Prince Darien, Prince Darien decided to ask Princess Amara his question once again.**

** "So Amara," Prince Darien asked. "why have you come to the Moon Kingdom?"**

** "Miranda Castle isn't safe for me much anymore." Princess Amara answered Prince Darien sadly.**

** Luna & Artemis entered Princess Raye's bedchamber.**

** "Luna... what's the matter," Princess Lita asked. "both you & Artemis look frightened!"**

** "Everyone who has his or her planetary warrior powers had better come quickly! Sailors Kakyuu, Star Fighter, & Star Healer are all **_**way**_** ahead of us!" Luna exclaimed.**

** "Where are they?" Princess Serena asked Luna & Artemis frantically.**

** "They are on Amara's planet of Uranus," Artemis answerd Princess Serena feeling terror stricken. "apparently they are **_**not**_** just fighting King Stephano of Uranus who has been transmuted into a bewitching demon."**

** Princesses Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all came into Princess Raye's bedchamber.**

** Lord Jedite was **_**still**_** asleep & snoring quite loudly so Lord Zoisite handed a pair of earplugs to each the Princesses of Neptune, Pluto, & Saturn.**

** "So who else **_**are**_** they fighting?" Princess Michelle asked Luna & Artemis.**

** "An **_**extremely**_** jealous Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom." Luna answered the Neptunian Princess gravely.**

** "Oh no," Princess Hotaru shouted. "I told my Sammy to control the beast within!"**

** "What is Hotaru talking about?" Princess Serena asked.**

** "Hotaru was referring to jealousy," Prince Darien answerd Princess Serena. "now those who can transform, let's transform!"**

** Prince Darien then transformed into Tuxedo Mask.**

** "Uranus Planet Power!" Princess Amara called out.**

** "Neptune Planet Power!" Princess Michelle called.**

** "Pluto Planet Power!" Princess Trista called out.**

** "Saturn Planet Power!" Princess Hotaru called.**

** "Moon Prism Power!" Princess Serena called out.**

** The Princesses of Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, and the Moon all transformed ready for their grimmest battle yet upon Princess Amara's home planet of Uranus.**


	6. Mission On Uranus Part 1

** Mission On Uranus Part 1**

** Princess Amy could see that Lord Zoisite was about to drop because of his own fatigue.**

** "Zoisite!" Princess Amy called out.**

** The half Mercurian half Earthling lord and protector of Prince Darien had just fallen to the floor fast asleep.**

** "Amy... you, Lita, Raye, & Mina must all stay here where it is safe with Jed & Zoi since you all do not have your warrior powers yet." Sailor Uranus said sternly.**

** Princess Amy tried to protest but she knew she would be defeated by by Sailor Uranus eventually.**

** "Okay." Princess Amy sighed.**

** "Good," Sailor Pluto said to Princess Amy. "now the rest of you... the time has now come for us all to go to Amara's home world of Uranus."**

** Tuxedo Mask, Malachite, Neflite, and Sailors Moon, Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, & Saturn all joined hands in order to teleport to the planet of Uranus.**

** Back on Uranus, Sailor Kakyuu was about ready to attack.**

** "Kinmoku..." Sailor Kakyuu began.**

** "No Kakyuu," Sailor Star Maker warned. "don't!" **

** "What's wrong?" Sailor Kakyuu asked.**

** "We do **_**not**_** wish to harm Sun Knight!" Sailor Star Healer agreed with Sailor Star Maker.**

** Sailor Star Fighter began studying Sun Knight's dark blue eyes.**

** "Sun Knight is **_**not**_** our ally," Sailor Star Fighter said agreeably. "not anymore!"**

** Tuxedo Mask and the others arrived on the scene.**

** Tuxedo Mask threw a long stemmed red rose right in Sun Knight's path.**

** "Who goes there?" Sun Knight asked.**

** "I am Tuxedo Mask," Tuxedo Mask said to Sun Knight. "and I am allowing Sailor Moon to use her tiara on your jealousy!"**

** Just then, Sailor Moon prepared to give her tiara a good hard toss at Sun Knight.**


	7. Mission On Uranus Part 2

** Mission On Uranus Part 2**

** "Moon Tiara Stardust!" Sailor Moon shouted tossing her tiara.**

** Sun Knight just dodged the attack.**

** Back in the Moon palace, Queen Serenity found Princesses Raye, Lita, & Mina having fun mixing up hot chocolate for themselves.**

** "Where is Amy?" the Queen of the Moon asked the Princesses of Venus, Mars, & Jupiter.**

** "She & Lord Zoisite are in the library studying as usual." Princess Lita answered Queen Serenity.**

** Back on Uranus during the the battle, Sailor Moon was trying again.**

** "Moon Tiara Stardust!" Sailor Moon shouted tossing her tiara.**

** Sun Knight dodged the attack once more.**

** "I WILL **_**NEVER**_** GIVE UP MY CLAIM ON MY TECHNO ANGEL'S HEART!" Sun Knight said to Sailor Moon furiously.**

** "What! Oh no," Sailor Moon said to the over jealous Sun Knight. "you **_**fiend**_**!"**

** "Solar Flare Fury!" Sun Knight shouted attacking Sailor Moon.**

** Tuxedo Mask stepped right in front of the attack and the attack ended up hitting **_**him**_** instead.**

** "Master!" Jedite & Neflite both called out to Tuxedo Mask running over to his side.**

** "Tuxedo Mask!" Sailors Moon, Uranus, Pluto, Neptune, & Saturn all called out also running over to their fallen ally.**

** Tuxedo Mask then began coughing up soot and some of his own type A blood as a result of the attack.**

** "**_**Takish**__**īdo **__**K**__**amen**__**-sama**_**,****" Sailor Uranus called out. "**_**shikarishite**_**! **_**Shikarishite**_**!"**

** Tuxedo Mask then opened his blue eyes.**

** "**_**Watashi wa daij**__**ōbu yo**_**... **_**Sērā**__** U**__**ranusu**_**,****" Tuxedo Mask said breathlessly. "**_**watashi o shinpai shinaide kudasai**_**."**

** Tuxedo Mask then held Sailor Moon close to him and they both kissed passionately.**

** "No Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon wept bitterly. "don't go! PLEASE DON'T GO!"**

** "**_**Watashi wa itsumo anata to issho ni naru**_**... **___**S**__**ērā**__** M**__**ūn**_**," Tuxedo Mask said breathlessly. "**_**anata no kokoro to fukai**_**."**

** Tuxedo Mask then closed his blue eyes leaving a sad sight behind.**


	8. Mission On Uranus Part 3

** Mission On Uranus Part 3**

** "What a shame." Sun Knight said sarcasticastically.**

** "**_**Anata**_**... **_**anata**_**... **_**anata wa kaibutsu**_**," Sailor Moon shouted at Sun Knight. "you... you... you monster!"**

** "What are you going to do now?" Sun Knight asked.**

** "Moon Tiara... STARDUST!" Sailor Moon shouted tossing her tiara at Sun Knight.**

** A few hours later, Prince Sammy had awakened to see Sailor Saturn rubbing his forehead.**

** "Sailor... Saturn..." Prince Sammy began hoarsely.**

** "Let's just hope that you don't get **_**that**_** jealous again!" Sailor Saturn scolded Prince Sammy.**

** Sailor Moon was tending to Tuxedo Mask's wounds as Sailors Neptune & Pluto came up to the two couples with Sailors Star Healer, Kakyuu, & Star Maker by their sides.**

** "Are you all set to return to the Moon Kingdom?" Sailor Pluto asked the others.**

** Tuxedo Mask opened his eyes once more, "Yes we are." he answered standing up.**

** "Then let's go." Sailor Neptune said.**

** "Wait," Sailor Moon shouted disagreeably. "we can't all go!"**

** "What are you talking about?" Sailor Pluto asked Sailor Moon.**

** "What about Sailor Uranus?" Sailor Moon asked Sailor Pluto.**

** "Sailor Uranus is staying behind to take care of her father of whom she herself has healed." Sailor Pluto answered Sailor Moon.**

** "So I see... and what about Sailors Star Fighter & Kakyuu?" Sailor Moon asked Sailor Pluto.**

** "**_**Princess**_** Kakyuu & **_**Prince Seiya**_** are helping Sailor Uranus now **_**Princess Amara**_** take care of her father." Sailor Star Healer answered Sailor Moon just before Sailor Pluto could have a chance to answer.**

** Once they all got back to the Moon Palace that night, Princes Darien & Sammy and Princess Serena had entered the royal library to see that Princess Amy had fallen asleep within the arms of Lord Zoisite.**

** Prince Darien & Princess Serena had kissed romantically.**

** When Prince Sammy saw the sleeping Princess of Mercury in the arms of Lord Zoisite, he **_**quickly**_** flew into yet **_**another**_** one of his jealous rages.**


	9. Jealousy Rears Its Ugly Head

** Jealousy Rears Its Ugly Head**

** "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Prince Sammy asked Lord Zoisite furiously.**

** Princess Amy sighed as Lord Zoisite placed her in a chair, "Evil will **_**never**_** harm you again." he whispered to the last heir to the throne of Mercury softly.**

** "Thank you my Lord Zoisite." Princess Amy sighed in her sleep.**

** Prince Sammy then transformed into Sun Knight.**

** "No Sun Knight!" Princess Serena shouted.**

** "**_**You**_** are as evil as they come! Solarian Fury!" Sun Knight shouted at Lord Zoisite at the same time assaulting Lord Zoisite with one of his most powerful attacks.**

** "Ah!" Lord Zoisite called out collapsing to his knees onto the floor.**

** Princess Amy could feel her lover's pain even in her sleep.**

** "No!" Princess Serena called out.**

** "Zoisite!" Prince Darien shouted.**

** The Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon transformed then they ran to protect Lord Zoisite & Princess Amy.**


	10. Battle For Princess Mercury

** Battle For Princess Mercury**

** "Amy!" Sun Knight called out.**

** The others raced into the royal library.**

** "Amy!" Princess Lita exclaimed.**

** Princess Amy looked **_**totally**_** sweet within her sleeping form.**

** "Zoisite," Lord Neflite called out running to his injured comrade. "are you all right?"**

** Lord Malachite also ran over to the youngest protector of Prince Darien and began cradling him.**

** "Zoisite no," Lord Malachite shouted worriedly. "open your eyes! Please! Open your eyes!"**

** Lord Zoisite then opened his green eyes slowly, "Malachite..." he began breathlessly.**

** But Lord Malachite shushed Lord Zoisite.**

** "The Princess of Mercury isn't the only one who needs protection," Lord Malachite whispered to Lord Zoisite. "you need protection as well."**

** "What are you saying?" Lord Zoisite asked Lord Malachite.**

** "**_**De wa nai betsu no tango no Zoisaito**_**... **_**watashi wa itsumo kimi o hogo suruto anata no chichi no yakusoku shite ita tame**_**," Lord Malachite whispered. "not another word Zoisite... for I had promised your father that I would **_**always**_** protect you."**

** "**_**Īe**__** Kunzaito-sama**_**...****" Lord Zoisite began breathlessly.**

** "Don't worry Zoisite." Sailor Moon said gently.**

** "That's right," Tuxedo Mask said to Lord Zoisite just as gently. "protecting friends is what friends are for."**

** Tuxedo Mask & Sailor Moon began to kiss one another romantically upon the lips once more.**


	11. Promise Of Protection Part 1

** Promise Of Protection Part 1**

** "If I only had my warrior powers..." Princess Mina began.**

** "Try **_**not**_** to think about that right now." Princess Raye said to Princess Mina.**

** "That's right," Princess Lita told Princesses Raye & Mina. "both Neflite & I had promised Serena & Darien that we would both protect Amy & Zoisite!"**

** "The rest of you are **_**not**_** going anywhere," Sailor Moon shouted at Princesses Raye, Lita, & Mina seriously. "for you will all get **_**violently**_** hurt!"**

** "But Sailor Moon..." Princess Lita began.**

** But the half Jupiterian half Earthling lord cut the Princess of Jupiter off.**

** "You don't even have your warrior powers yet my lovely Lita!" Lord Neflite said worriedly but gently.**

** "Okay my Neflite," Princess Lita sighed in defeat. "you win."**

** "Good... now run," Lord Malachite ordered Princess Lita & the others who didn't have their planetary warrior powers yet. "take Amy & Zoisite to a safe location!"**

** Princess Lita & the others carried the wounded & unconscious Lord Zoisite and the **_**still**_** sleeping Princess Amy off to safety.**


	12. Promise Of Protection Part 2

** Promise Of Protection Part 2**

**Lord Neflite saw Lord Jedite heading their way.**

**"How do you feel now?" Lord Neflite asked Lord Jedite.**

**"Very well rested," Lord Jedite said. "thank you Neflite."**

**"Well it's a good thing that you are well rested Jedite," Sailor Saturn said urgently. "because we will definitely be needing your help."**

**"Anything to protect Raye from nasty Queen Beryl!" Lord Jedite said.**

**While they were all fighting, Tuxedo Mask had a memory of the very day that Princesses Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, & Trista had obtained sailor scout status.**

**Within Tuxedo Mask's memory, it was Upon the Earth's moon upon the frozen pond, 17-year-old Princess Amara was snapped out out of her thoughts by her best friend, Princess Michelle of Neptune.**

**"What's the matter Amara?" Princess Michelle asked her long time best friend.**

**"Someone I can barely remember." Princess Amara answered Princess Michelle sadly as her lover, Prince Seiya of Kinmoku skated up to Princesses Amara & Michelle.**

**"Was it your mother that you were thinking about?" Prince Seiya asked Princess Amara.**

**"I remember my mother singing to me... my father wouldn't tell me the secret of my mother," Princess Amara said. "but I do know the lyrics to the only song she sang to me."**

**"How does your mother's song go?" Prince Seiya asked.**

**Princess Amara cleared her throat & began to sing the only song that she had learned from her mother.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**"That was a beautiful song Amara." Princess Michelle wept bitterly.**

**"Can you sing in it in English?" someone asked Princess Amara.**

**"I will Hotaru," Princess Amara said to the Princess of Saturn who had come over to join Prince Seiya and Princesses Amara & Michelle. "but when the time is right and only when the time is right!"**

**"Oh man!" Hotaru groaned.**

**Princesses Trista of Pluto & Kakyuu of Kinmoku and Princes Sammy of the Sun, Yaten of Kinmoku, & Taiki of Kinmoku came over to their comrades.**

**"Queen Serenity requires our presence in the council room." Princess Trista said.**

**Princess Trista & the others raced off to Queen Serenity's council room.**

**When they went into the council room, Queen Serenity had an announcement to make.**

**"Boys & girls," Queen Serenity said. "just like Princess Kakyuu and Princes, Darien, Sammy, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki... and Lords Malachite, Zoisite, Neflite, & Jedite, the time has now come for you to earn your warrior powers!"**

**"It will be quite a challenging exam." Luna & Artemis said.**

**"Oh great," Princesses Serena of the Moon & Mina of Venus groaned in unison. "an exam!"**

**"Don't be so nervous Serena." Prince Darien said comforting to his one and only true love.**

**"What are you talking about Darien?" Princess Serena asked feeling tremendously confused.**

**"The exam is not as difficult as Luna & Artemis make it out to be." Prince Darien told Princess Serena lovingly.**

**"What do you mean?" Princess Serena asked Prince Darien still feeling baffled.**

**"Just listen to what your mother has to say about the exam." Prince Darien whispered to Princess Serena.**

**"There is no need to prepare for this test by reading books," Queen Serenity said to those who had not taken the test yet. "all you would have to do would be rescue someone from your own home planet... resulting in a courageous sacrifice."**

**"See how easy the test is?" Prince Darien asked Princess Serena.**

**"So all I have to do is rescue someone from the moon," Princess Serena asked Prince Darien. "that is easy!"**

**"I told you Serena." Prince Darien laughed joyfully.**

**After the announcement, the younger royals & nobles went out to Queen Serenity's sunny front courtyard, Princess Amy was sitting on a bench reading a beautiful poem while Princess Hotaru watched from behind a tree.**

**Princess Hotaru then ran back to Prince Sammy.**

**"Sammy," Princess Hotaru said to her beloved prince. "I have someone that I would like you to meet."**

**"Really Hotaru Darling," Prince Sammy asked. "who?"**

**Princess Hotaru then grabbed Prince Sammy by the hand.**

**Princess Hotaru & Prince Sammy both looked at Princess Amy who set her book down.**

**"Hello... just who are you?" Princess Amy asked Prince Sammy.**

**"My name is... my name is..." the Prince of the Sun stammered nervously to Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"Amy... this is Prince Sammy of the Sun also known as Sun Knight." Princess Hotaru said.**

**"Hello." Princess Amy said graciously.**

**"Hello." Prince Sammy said shyly.**

**"I sure hope a friendship will be blossoming soon." Princess Hotaru said.**

**Princess Hotaru then left the 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury alone with the young 9-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom.**

**"You look like someone familiar to me." Prince Sammy said to Princess Amy softly.**

**"I don't know why," Princess Amy said to Prince Sammy quite shyly. "because I have never seen you before."**

**Suddenly Prince Sammy of the Sun had heard a malevolent voice which he felt was coming from directly behind Princess Amy, "Would you please excuse me for a moment your highness?" he asked the extremely timid Princess of Mercury feeling terrified of how she would react.**

**"Uh... sure." Princess Amy said to Prince Sammy.**

**Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom then ran from the bench where Princess Amy still sat.**

**Prince Sammy hid in a wardrobe in one of the many many many bedrooms in the Moon palace.**

**"What is it my master?" Prince Sammy asked the voice he had heard when talking to Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"Sammy," the voice asked the young Solarian Prince. "do you even know who Princess Amy of Mercury actually is?"**

**"Uh... cannot say I do." Prince Sammy told the mysterious voice.**

**"Princess Amy of Mercury is in fact the last Mercurian not to mention your betrothed." the voice told Prince Sammy.**

**"I... I... I am betrothed to the last Mercurian?" Prince Sammy stammered nervously.**

**"That's right," the malevolent voice told Prince Sammy. "and with my assistance... you will have your betrothed back!"**

**Suddenly, Prince Sammy heard footsteps coming into the bedroom in which held the wardrobe he was hiding in.**

**"Someone's coming," Prince Sammy told his master. "I have to go!"**

**Princess Amara entered her bedroom and opened her wardrobe so she could grab her banquet outfit because the heads of the Silver Alliance Council were coming over to the Moon Palace for dinner that very night.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDCHAMBER YOU LITTLE SPY?" Princess Amara bellowed at Prince Sammy furiously.**

**"Nothing." Prince Sammy said to Princess Amara of Uranus also lying to her face.**

**"Good," Princess Amara said to Prince Sammy sternly. "my father is on his way and I'm freaking out enough as it is over his visit!"**

**Over in the dining room, Princess Amy was still studying while a boy with golden blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail was getting sleepier & sleepier as he continued to write his secret poem about a certain blue haired blue eyed princess from the planet Mercury.**

**"Wake up Rip Van Zoisite!" Lord Jedite said.**

**Lord Zoisite opened his green eyes quickly.**

**King Stephano was talking to Prince Seiya about Princess Amara as Princess Amara shyly watched Prince Seiya from a lonely distance when he heard Princess Amara singing her song which he felt was meant for him.**

**Princess Amara: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The**__**ocean**_**'**_**s surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

**I'**_**ve overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone**_**;**

**"That is our song... the song of my sweet princess," Prince Seiya sighed romantically. "no... it is the song of my sweet sweet Amara!"**

**Princess Amara: **_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I**__**can**_**'**_**t forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**Back in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was looking through her crystal ball at the girl who would never please her father.**

**"Loof Merrow of Uranus, Selkie & Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, and Serpen of Saturn... come forth!" Queen Beryl commanded.**

**Selkie & Kraken, Kern, and Serpen came up to Queen Beryl, "Yes Queen Beryl." they said with a salute of their right hands.**

**"WHERE IS LOOF MERROW OF URANUS?" Queen Beryl yelled furiously at Selkie & Kraken, Kern, and Serpen.**

**"As usual," Kraken said to Queen Beryl. "she is in her bedroom."**

**"Daydreaming about her long lost daughter no doubt!" Kern said sarcastically to Queen Beryl.**

**"That same daughter who I now see within my crystal ball?" Queen Beryl asked Kern & her other brainwashed minions.**

**Selkie & Kraken, Kern, and Serpen all looked into Queen Beryl's crystal ball at Princess Amara of Uranus with Prince Seiya.**

**"Looks to me like she's the very same baby that Loof Merrow had!" Kern answered Queen Beryl.**

**Inside Loof Merrow's bedroom in Queen Beryl's palace, Loof Merrow was looking at a baby photo of Princess Amara the very same daughter she had had all those seventeen years ago and she had begun to sing the song that she had taught to Princess Amara all those lonely years ago.**

**Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**"Oh my dearest little Amara." Loof Merrow said to the baby picture within her hand.**

**Serpen came into Loof Merrow's bedroom without even knocking upon her door.**

**"Queen Beryl wants to see us right away." Serpen told Loof Merrow tenderly.**

**"What does she want this time?" Loof Merrow asked Serpen with an irritable groan in her voice.**

**Queen Beryl told Loof Merrow, Serpen, Kraken, Selkie, and Kern to create a bewitching demon.**

**"Yes my queen." Loof Merrow, Serpen, Kraken, Selkie, and Kern all said.**

**Loof Merrow, Serpen, Kraken, Selkie, and Kern all got to work on creating their bewitching demons.**

**Back at the royal banquet at Queen Serenity's palace, Queen Serenity found Prince Yaten talking to Princess Michelle.**

**"Girls run," Queen Serenity called out. "we are being attacked by a bewitching demon!"**

**Princesses Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina all ran for safety however Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru decided to stand & fight alongside Tuxedo Mask, Lords Jedite, Neflite, Zoisite, & Malachite, and Sailors Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, & Kakyuu.**

**"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter called out.**

**"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Sailor Star Healer shouted.**

**"Star Gentle Creator!" Sailor Star Maker called.**

**Now it was Sailor Kakyuu's turn to attack the bewitching demon.**

**"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!" Sailor Kakyuu called out.**

**Oh but Sailors Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, & Kakyuu's attacks didn't even faze the bewitching demon.**

**"Oh no," Sailors Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, & Kakyuu called out. "our attacks didn't work!"**

**The bewitching demon was about to attack King Stephano of Uranus, Sao of Neptune, Princess Michelle's grandmother and mother of King Kraken, Queen Rhea of Saturn, Princess Hotaru's mother, and Queen Charon of Pluto, Princess Trista's mother.**

**When Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all saw this... they decided to spring into action.**

**"No! Take us in our families' places!" Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all called out jumping in front of the members of their families who were still around to take care of them.**

**Suddenly, four lip rods had appeared before each the Princess of Uranus, the Princess of Neptune, the Princess of Pluto, & the Princess of Saturn.**

**"Wow Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru," Princess Amy observed. "your sacrifices for your family members who are the Heads of the Silver Alliance Council have earned you all your sailor scout powers!"**

**Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru all raised their lip rods into the air.**

**"Uranus Planet Power!" Princess Amara called out.**

**"Neptune Planet Power!" Princess Michelle called.**

**"Pluto Planet Power!" Princess Trista called.**

**"Saturn Planet Power!" Princess Hotaru shouted to the sky.**

**Tuxedo Mask could just now hear someone calling out his name.**

**"Tuxedo Mask! Tuxedo Mask," Lord Neflite called. "hello! Is there anybody in there?"**

**Tuxedo Mask just then came out of his memory.**

**"What is it?" Tuxedo Mask asked Lord Neflite.**

**"Tuxedo Mask! you are not paying any attention to the battle," Lord Jedite said. "you are just as worthless as Amy & Zoisite!"**

**"Jedite," Lord Neflite scolded. "you should apologize to Prince Darien at once!"**

**Sailors Star Fighter & Uranus were doing some pretty fancy footwork dodging the bewitching demon's attacks.**

**"Neptune," Sailor Uranus called out. "assist Star Fighter & me with your mirror!"**

**"Assist Star Fighter & me with your mirror... what, Uranus?" Sailor Neptune asked impatiently.**

**"Would you please assist Star Fighter & me with your mirror," Sailor Uranus called out to Sailor Neptune once more. "and hurry!"**

**"That's better," Sailor Neptune said to Sailor Uranus. "Submarine Reflection!"**

**The bewitching demon was finally weak enough to be defeated.**

**"Sailor Moon! Use your tiara!" Sailor Uranus called out.**

**"You got it Uranus," Sailor Moon said removing her tiara then giving it a good and hard toss at the bewitching demon thus defeating it. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"**


	13. Promise Of Protection Part 3

**Promise Of Protection Part 3**

** After the bewitching demon was destoryed by Sailor Moon's tiara, Lord Jedite saw someone appearing before them from out of the shadows.**

** "Hold... your... fire... please," the shadowy figure shouted. "I come in peace!"**

** "Mother?" Sailor Neptune asked.**

** The woman nodded for she **_**was**_** in fact Queen Selkie of Neptune, "Please take me to Queen Serenity... for now... I am **_**finally**_** ready to be healed." she said.**

** But Sailor Star Healer was skeptical about this.**

** "Are you sure that this woman can be trusted?" Sailor Star Healer asked.**

** "Star Healer! Try to be a bit more sensitive!" Sailor Star Maker scolded.**

** "That's right," Sailor Pluto said in agreement with Sailor Star Maker. "that is Sailor Neptune's mother you are talking about!"**

** "It's quite all right! I don't blame your friend for not trusting me." Queen Selkie said calmly.**

** "Well then come on," Sailor Neptune said to Queen Selkie. "we will get you safely to the Moon Queen."**

** But then Tuxedo Mask had a brilliant idea.**

** "Wait," Tuxedo Mask said. "we don't necessarily **_**need**_** to go back to the Moon Queen."**

** "What are you talking about?" Sailor Moon asked Tuxedo Mask.**

** "Both you **_**and**_** Sailor Uranus should heal Sailor Neptune's mother," Tuxedo Mask suggested. "do you think you both can do it?"**

** Sailor Moon took her tiara off and prepared to give it a good throw.**

** "You bet," Sailor Moon said to Tuxedo Mask. "Moon Tiara Stardust!"**

** Sailor Moon tossed her tiara so now it was Sailor Uranus's turn.**

** Sailor Uranus then attached the Uranus crystal to the space sword.**

** "Space Sword Healing Activation!" Sailor Uranus called out.**

** Sailor Uranus then healed Queen Selkie of Neptune but it was at a **_**very high**_** price, for Sailor Uranus had passed out after reverting back to Princess Amara of Uranus do to lack of strength.**

** "Amara!" Sailors Kakyuu, Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, Neptune, Saturn, & Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Lords Jedite, Neflite, & Malachite, and Sun Knight called out.**

** A moment later, Princess Amara awoke in the guest bedchamber that Queen Serenity allowed her to stay in while she visited the Moon palace to find Prince Sammy of the Sun staring at her.**

** "She's waking up! Amara's waking up!" Prince Sammy exclaimed.**

** "**_**Ā**_**... **_**koko de**_**... **_**koko de**_**... **_**koko de watashi wa nodesu ka**_**," Princess Amara asked groggily. "oh... where... where... where am I?" **

** "You are in your imperial quarters." Queen Serenity answered Princess Amara.**

** "Just... how did I get here?" Princess Amara asked **_**still**_** feeling groggy but also feeling confused at the same time.**

** "You simply passed out when healing Queen Selkie due to your lack of energy," Prince Seiya said to Princess Amara gently. "so I had Neflite carry you in here."**

** "Why Neflite?" Princess Amara asked Prince Seiya.**

** "Because we Jupiterians are not just famous for being competitive at sports as well as good sports to match... but we also are the strongest and most fit physically." Lord Neflite answered Princess Amara.**

** "Neflite," Queen Serenity scolded. "it's **_**not**_** very polite to brag!"**

** "So sorry my queen." Lord Neflite said.**

** "You **_**should**_** be!" Queen Serenity scolded Lord Neflite.**

** "Amara," Prince Darien asked looking into the dark green eyes of the Princess of Uranus. "how are you feeling?"**

** "Exhausted." Princess Amara yawned.**


	14. Wariness Of A Prince

**Wariness Of A Prince**

**"Oh no!" Prince Darien exclaimed.**

**"What is it Darien?" Princess Serena asked.**

**"Amara won't fall asleep on us again," Prince Darien said to Princess Serena. "not on **_**my**_** watch!"**

**"What's the big deal... so Amara will fall asleep," Prince Yaten said insenitively. "so what?"**

**"Yaten Sweetheart," Princess Michelle scolded her boyfriend. "do you recall what happened the **_**last time**_** Amara had fallen into a deep Mercurian-like sleep on us?"**

**"No," Prince Yaten said. "I cannot say that I do remember such a time."**

**"Well... Trista & I remember Seiya reawakening Amara," Prince Taiki told Prince Yaten. "Trista my dearest... would you do the honors and take us to the past?"**

**"One journey to the past coming right up," Princess Trista said. "everyone simply hold on to your logic & rationality!"**

**Princess Trista simply used her garnet rod to teleport herself and the others to the very timeline when Princess Amara had drunk the liquid valerian root.**

**Princess Serena & the others saw the events unfold right before their own eyes.**

**It was upon the Earth's moon upon the frozen pond, 17-year-old Princess Amara was snapped out out of her thoughts by her best friend, Princess Michelle of Neptune.**

**"What's the matter Amara?" Princess Michelle asked her long time best friend.**

**"Someone I can **_**barely**_** remember." Princess Amara answered Princess Michelle sadly as her lover, Prince Seiya of Kinmoku skated up to Princesses Amara & Michelle.**

**"Was it your mother that you were thinking about?" Prince Seiya asked Princess Amara.**

**"I remember my mother singing to me... my father wouldn't tell me the secret of my mother," Princess Amara said. "but I do know the lyrics to the **_**only**_** song she sang to me."**

**"How does your mother's song go?" Prince Seiya asked.**

**Princess Amara cleared her throat & began to sing the only song that she had learned from her mother.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**"That was a beautiful song Amara." Princess Michelle wept bitterly.**

**"Can you sing in it in English?" someone asked Princess Amara.**

**"I will Hotaru," Princess Amara said to the Princess of Saturn who had come over to join Prince Seiya and Princesses Amara & Michelle. "but when the time is right and **_**only**_** when the time is right!"**

**"Oh man!" Hotaru groaned.**

**Princesses Trista of Pluto & Kakyuu of Kinmoku and Princes Sammy of the Sun, Yaten of Kinmoku, & Taiki of Kinmoku came over to their comrades.**

**"Queen Serenity requires our presence in the council room." Princess Trista said.**

**Princess Trista & the others raced off to Queen Serenity's council room.**

**When they went into the council room, Queen Serenity had an announcement to make.**

**"Boys & girls," Queen Serenity said. "just like Princess Kakyuu and Princes, Darien, Sammy, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki... and Lords Malachite, Zoisite, Neflite, & Jedite, the time has now come for you to earn your warrior powers!"**

**"It will be quite a challenging exam." Luna & Artemis said.**

**"Oh great," Princesses Serena of the Moon & Mina of Venus groaned in unison. "an exam!"**

**"Don't be so nervous Serena." Prince Darien said comforting to his one and only true love.**

**"What are you talking about Darien?" Princess Serena asked feeling **_**tremendously**_** confused.**

**"The exam is not as difficult as Luna & Artemis make it out to be." Prince Darien told Princess Serena lovingly.**

**"What do you mean?" Princess Serena asked Prince Darien **_**still**_** feeling baffled.**

**"Just listen to what your mother has to say about the exam." Prince Darien whispered to Princess Serena.**

**"There is no need to prepare for this test by reading books," Queen Serenity said to those who had not taken the test yet. "all you would have to do would be rescue someone from your own home planet... resulting in a **_**courageous**_** sacrifice."**

**"See how easy the test is?" Prince Darien asked Princess Serena.**

**"So all I have to do is rescue someone from the moon," Princess Serena asked Prince Darien. "that **_**is**_** easy!"**

**"I told you Serena." Prince Darien laughed joyfully.**

**After the announcement, the younger royals & nobles went out to Queen Serenity's sunny front courtyard, Princess Amy was sitting on a bench reading a beautiful poem while Princess Hotaru watched from behind a tree.**

**Princess Hotaru then ran back to Prince Sammy.**

**"Sammy," Princess Hotaru said to her beloved prince. "I have someone that I would like you to meet."**

**"Really Hotaru Darling," Prince Sammy asked. "who?"**

**Princess Hotaru then grabbed Prince Sammy by the hand.**

**Princess Hotaru & Prince Sammy both looked at Princess Amy who set her book down.**

**"Hello... just who are you?" Princess Amy asked Prince Sammy.**

**"My name is... my name is..." the Prince of the Sun stammered nervously to Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"Amy... this is Prince Sammy of the Sun also known as Sun Knight." Princess Hotaru said.**

**"Hello." Princess Amy said graciously.**

**"Hello." Prince Sammy said shyly.**

**"I sure hope a friendship will be blossoming soon." Princess Hotaru said.**

**Princess Hotaru then left the 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury alone with the young 9-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom.**

**"You look like someone familiar to me." Prince Sammy said to Princess Amy softly.**

**"I don't know why," Princess Amy said to Prince Sammy quite shyly. "because I have **_**never**_** seen you before."**

**Suddenly Prince Sammy of the Sun had heard a malevolent voice which he felt was coming from directly **_**behind**_** Princess Amy, "Would you please excuse me for a moment your highness?" he asked the **_**extremely**_** timid Princess of Mercury feeling terrified of how she would react.**

**"Uh... sure." Princess Amy said to Prince Sammy.**

**Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom then ran from the bench where Princess Amy still sat.**

**Prince Sammy hid in a wardrobe in one of the many many many bedrooms in the Moon palace.**

**"What is it my master?" Prince Sammy asked the voice he had heard when talking to Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"Sammy," the voice asked the young Solarian Prince. "do you even know who Princess Amy of Mercury **_**actually**_** is?"**

**"Uh... cannot say I do." Prince Sammy told the mysterious voice.**

**"Princess Amy of Mercury is in fact the last Mercurian not to mention your betrothed." the voice told Prince Sammy.**

**"I... I... I am **_**betrothed**_** to the **_**last**_** Mercurian?" Prince Sammy stammered nervously.**

**"That's right," the malevolent voice told Prince Sammy. "and with my assistance... you will have your betrothed back!"**

**Suddenly, Prince Sammy heard footsteps coming into the bedroom in which held the wardrobe he was hiding in.**

**"Someone's coming," Prince Sammy told his master. "I have to go!"**

**Princess Amara entered her bedroom and opened her wardrobe so she could grab her banquet outfit because the heads of the Silver Alliance Council were coming over to the Moon Palace for dinner that very night.**

**"WHAT ARE **_**YOU**_** DOING IN **_**MY**_** BEDCHAMBER YOU LITTLE **_**SPY**_**?" Princess Amara bellowed at Prince Sammy furiously.**

**"Nothing." Prince Sammy said to Princess Amara of Uranus also lying to her face.**

**"Good," Princess Amara said to Prince Sammy sternly. "my father is on his way and I'm **_**freaking out**_** enough as it is over his visit!"**

**Over in the dining room, Princess Amy was still studying while a boy with golden blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail was getting sleepier & sleepier as he continued to write his secret poem about a certain blue haired blue eyed princess from the planet Mercury.**

**"Wake up Rip Van Zoisite!" Lord Jedite said.**

**Lord Zoisite opened his green eyes quickly.**

**King Stephano was talking to Prince Seiya about Princess Amara as Princess Amara shyly watched Prince Seiya from a lonely distance when he heard Princess Amara singing her song which he felt was meant for him.**

**Princess Amara: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

**"That is our song... the song of my sweet princess," Prince Seiya sighed romantically. "no... it is the song of my sweet sweet Amara!"**

**Princess Amara: **_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**Back in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was looking through her crystal ball at the girl who would **_**never**_** please her father.**

**"Loof Merrow of Uranus, Selkie & Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, and Serpen of Saturn... come forth!" Queen Beryl commanded.**

**Selkie & Kraken, Kern, and Serpen came up to Queen Beryl, "Yes Queen Beryl." they said with a salute of their right hands.**

**"WHERE IS LOOF MERROW OF URANUS?" Queen Beryl yelled furiously at Selkie & Kraken, Kern, and Serpen.**

**"As usual," Kraken said to Queen Beryl. "she is in her bedroom."**

**"Daydreaming about her long lost daughter no doubt!" Kern said sarcastically to Queen Beryl.**

**"That same daughter who I now see within my crystal ball?" Queen Beryl asked Kern & her other brainwashed minions.**

**Selkie & Kraken, Kern, and Serpen all looked into Queen Beryl's crystal ball at Princess Amara of Uranus with Prince Seiya.**

**"Looks to me like she's the very same baby that Loof Merrow had!" Kern answered Queen Beryl.**

**Inside Loof Merrow's bedroom in Queen Beryl's palace, Loof Merrow was looking at a baby photo of Princess Amara the very same daughter she had had all those seventeen years ago and she had begun to sing the song that she had taught to Princess Amara all those lonely years ago.**

**Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**"Oh my dearest little Amara." Loof Merrow said to the baby picture within her hand.**

**Serpen came into Loof Merrow's bedroom without even knocking upon her door.**

**"Queen Beryl wants to see us right away." Serpen told Loof Merrow tenderly.**

**"What does she want **_**this time**_**?" Loof Merrow asked Serpen with an irritable groan in her voice.**

**Queen Beryl told Loof Merrow, Serpen, Kraken, Selkie, and Kern to create a bewitching demon.**

**"Yes my queen." Loof Merrow, Serpen, Kraken, Selkie, and Kern all said.**

**Loof Merrow, Serpen, Kraken, Selkie, and Kern all got to work on creating their bewitching demons.**

**Back at the royal banquet at Queen Serenity's palace, Queen Serenity found Prince Yaten talking to Princess Michelle.**

**"Girls run," Queen Serenity called out. "we are being attacked by a bewitching demon!"**

**Princesses Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina all ran for safety however Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru decided to stand & fight alongside Tuxedo Mask, Lords Jedite, Neflite, Zoisite, & Malachite, and Sailors Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, & Kakyuu.**

**"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter called out.**

**"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Sailor Star Healer shouted.**

**"Star Gentle Creator!" Sailor Star Maker called.**

**Now it was Sailor Kakyuu's turn to attack the bewitching demon.**

**"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!" Sailor Kakyuu called out.**

**Oh but Sailors Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, & Kakyuu's attacks didn't **_**even**_** faze the bewitching demon.**

**"Oh no," Sailors Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, & Kakyuu called out. "our attacks didn't work!"**

**The bewitching demon was about to attack King Stephano of Uranus, Sao of Neptune, Princess Michelle's grandmother and mother of King Kraken, Queen Rhea of Saturn, Princess Hotaru's mother, and Queen Charon of Pluto, Princess Trista's mother.**

**When Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all saw this... they decided to spring into action.**

**"No! Take us in our families' places!" Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all called out jumping in front of the members of their families who were **_**still**_** around to take care of them.**

**Suddenly, four lip rods had appeared before each the Princess of Uranus, the Princess of Neptune, the Princess of Pluto, & the Princess of Saturn.**

**"Wow Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru," Princess Amy observed. "your sacrifices for your family members who are the Heads of the Silver Alliance Council have earned you all your sailor scout powers!"**

**Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru all raised their lip rods into the air.**

**"Uranus Planet Power!" Princess Amara called out.**

**"Neptune Planet Power!" Princess Michelle called.**

**"Pluto Planet Power!" Princess Trista called.**

**"Saturn Planet Power!" Princess Hotaru shouted to the sky.**

**The Princesses of the Outer Solar System transformed into their sailor scout forms ready, willing, and able to battle the bewitching demon.**

_**Now it truly begins**_**, Prince Sammy thought. **_**but I simply cannot leave my precious Sailor Saturn to battle the bewitching demon alone**_**!**

**Now Prince Sammy transformed into Sun Knight and prepared to defend his beloved Princess Hotaru a.k.a. Sailor Saturn. **

**"My Sun Knight," Sailor Saturn shouted out. "my love!"**

**"I will always love..." Sun Knight began to tell Sailor Saturn but he was **_**so rudely**_** interrupted by the voice of his master.**

**"Prince Sammy," the voice asked. "aren't you forgetting about someone?"**

**"I don't think I am forgetting about anyone Master," Sun Knight said telepathically. "am I?"**

**"YOU **_**KNOW VERY WELL**_** THAT YOU ARE FORGETTING ABOUT THE ONE THAT YOU ARE **_**SUPPOSED**_** TO BE WITH... **_**FOREVER**_**!" the voice bellowed at Sun Knight.**

**"I don't know who the heck you are talking about!" Sun Knight protested to his master.**

**"I AM TALKING ABOUT YOUR BETROTHED!" the voice bellowed at Sun Knight furiously.**

**"Who is my betrothed anyway Master?" Sun Knight asked curiously.**

**"YOU IDIOT," the malevolent voice yelled furiously at Sun Knight. "YOU ARE BETROTHED TO PRINCESS AMY OF MERCURY! NEED I REMIND YOU OF THAT!" **

**"But I am not **_**even**_** in love with the..." Sun Knight began.**

**"I can help you remember," the mysterious malevolent voice told Sun Knight. "all you will have to do will be... relinquish all of your jealousy to me!"**

**"I DON'T HAVE **_**ANY**_** TIME FOR THIS," Sun Knight bellowed to the the mysterious malevolent voice furiously. "FOR YOU SEE... I HAVE A BIG BATTLE TO HELP WIN!"**

**Sun Knight then ended the conversation with his master.**

**"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted.**

**"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune shouted courageously.**

**"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto called out courageously.**

**"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Sailor Saturn called out.**

**Sun Knight withdrew his golden staff and attacked the bewitching demon.**

**"Sun Knight," Sailor Uranus asked. "are you all right?"**

**"I should be... Sailor Uranus," Sun Knight answered breathlessly. "I should be..."**

**Queen Serenity stepped up so she could destroy the bewitching demon.**

**"Cosmic Moon Power!" Queen Serenity called out aiming her attack straight at the bewitching demon.**

**A few weeks later, Princess Amara was **_**already**_** in her pajamas and she was putting her sleeping cap on when she heard a loud knock upon her bedroom door, "Come in!" she called.**

**Prince Seiya entered Princess Amara's bedroom wearing his traveling clothes complete with cloak.**

**"Hello Amara Darling," Prince Seiya said gently. "or... should I say... good bye."**

**"Good bye... why my dearest Seiya," Princess Amara asked. "what do you mean?"**

**"Princess Kakyuu, Taiki, Yaten, and I are all going back to Kinmoku." Prince Seiya said seriously to Princess Amara.**

**"**_**All**_** of you are returning home to Kinmoku Seiya," Princess Amara asked in shock. "but **_**when**_**?"**

**"We are leaving for home... tonight." Prince Seiya answered Princess Amara seriously.**

**Princess Amara was now looking & feeling hurt by her boyfriend's words.**

**"But... but... but... why my Seiya?" Princess Amara stammered.**

**Prince Seiya could now see teardrops forming within Princess Amara's green eyes.**

**Prince Seiya then brushed his girlfriend's tears from her cheeks.**

**"Oh no no no Amara! Please **_**don't**_** start crying over me," Prince Seiya said gently. "I've got an idea! Why don't you sing our special song for me before I leave!"**

**Princess Amara simply cleared her throat and she began to sing to her prince.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**After Princess Amara sang her song for Prince Seiya, Princess Kakyuu came up to Princess Amara's bedchamber with Princes Yaten & Taiki and their sobbing girlfriends, Princesses Michelle & Trista.**

**"Don't leave me my Yaten!" Princess Michelle said to her boyfriend **_**still**_** sobbing.**

**"I hate to be so heartless here Michelle," Prince Yaten said. "but it's time for us to go back home."**

**"NO," Princess Michelle yelled out sobbing now in **_**furious**_** pain & agony. "YATEN!"**

**"No more tears now Trista Honey," Prince Taiki said gently. "for we shall be seeing each other again."**

**"I know Taiki," Trista wept bitterly. "and thank you."**

**"Are we ready to go?" Princess Kakyuu asked Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki.**

**"Yes we are Majesty." Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki said somberly.**

**Before long, Princess Kakyuu and Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki had left the Moon Kingdom to go back to their Kingdom of Kinmoku.**

**After Princess Kakyuu and Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki had left the Moon Kingdom to go back to their Kingdom of Kinmoku, Princess Hotaru & Prince Sammy came right up to Princess Amara's **_**still**_** opened bedroom door.**

**"Are the three of you ready to go to the sleepover in Mina's bedroom?" Princess Hotaru asked the grieving Princesses Amara, Michelle, & Trista.**

**"This slumber party will be totally awesome!" Prince Sammy said to Princesses Amara, Michelle, & Trista.**

**"I am **_**certainly**_** ready for some fun!" Princess Michelle said to Prince Sammy.**

**"As am I!" Princess Trista answered Prince Sammy excitedly.**

**Prince Sammy noticed Princess Amara putting something in a bottle within her cosmetic bag.**

**"Hey what was that bottle that you put in your bag?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amara.**

**"Just a little something that will help me sleep." Princess Amara answered Prince Sammy.**

**"What exactly **_**did**_** you put into your bag anyway Amara?" Prince Sammy asked his Uranian friend again.**

**"Just a little something that will help me sleep," Princess Amara answered Prince Sammy irritable with her Solarian friend now. "can we **_**simply**_** just **_**leave**_** it at that!"**

**Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru along with Prince Sammy went running off to the slumber party in Princess Mina's bedchamber.**

**Inside Princess Mina of Venus's bedroom, Princess Serena & the others were having a very good time talking & carrying on but the good times were just about to **_**really**_** heat up.**

**For just at that moment Prince Sammy and Princesses Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, & Amara had arrived at the slumber party.**

**Prince Darien and Lords Malachite, Neflite, Jedite, & Zoisite had brought over some treats from Earth, peanut butter chocolate graham cracker sandwitches, marshmallow chocolate graham cracker sandwiches, peanut butter graham cracker sandwiches, marshmallow graham cracker sandwiches, dark chocolate smores, milk chocolate smores, and just for Lord Jedite & Princess Raye, peanut butter & marshmallow graham cracker sandwiches as well as peanut butter & marshmallow chocolate graham cracker sandwiches.**

**Seeing Lord Jedite with a peanut butter & marshmallow graham cracker sandwich held within his right hand, Princess Amara suddenly felt the need to vomit.**

**"Mina?" Princess Amara asked her Venusian friend.**

**"Yes Amara," Princess Mina answered. "what is it?"**

**"May I use your bathroom please?" Princess Amara asked Princess Mina.**

**"Of course you may use my bathroom Amara," Princess Mina answered. "why are you asking out of curiosity?"**

**"Well," Princess Amara answered Princess Mina hesitantly. "let's just say that Jedite is being his same ignorant self meaning..."**

**"Is Jedite grossing you out with his eating habits again Amara Sweetie?" Lord Neflite asked the Princess of Uranus with kindness.**

**"You got it Neflite." Princess Amara answered holding her hurl back.**

**Seeing this, Lord Neflite held out his green sports bottle which was filled with mountain spring water.**

**But Lord Zoisite beat Lord Neflite **_**directly**_** to the punch by offering his thermos with a blue lid upon it filled with chocolate milk to Princess Amara, "Here Amara... drink this." he said gently.**

**"Thank you Lord Zoisite." Princess Amara said taking one of the small cups from Lord Zoisite and taking a good long drink from it.**

**After she had had her beverage, Princess Amara had begun having a memory.**

**Deep within her memory, it was only moments ago as Princess Amara was **_**already**_** in her pajamas and she was putting her sleeping cap on when she heard a loud knock upon her bedroom door, "Come in!" she called.**

**Prince Seiya entered Princess Amara's bedroom wearing his traveling clothes complete with cloak.**

**"Hello Amara Darling," Prince Seiya said gently. "or... should I say... good bye."**

**"Good bye... why my dearest Seiya," Princess Amara asked. "what do you mean?"**

**"Princess Kakyuu, Taiki, Yaten, and I are all going back to Kinmoku." Prince Seiya said seriously to Princess Amara.**

**"**_**All**_** of you are returning home to Kinmoku Seiya," Princess Amara asked in shock. "but **_**when**_**?"**

**"We are leaving for home... tonight." Prince Seiya answered Princess Amara seriously.**

**Princess Amara was now looking & feeling hurt by her boyfriend's words.**

**"But... but... but... why my Seiya?" Princess Amara stammered.**

**Prince Seiya could now see teardrops forming within Princess Amara's green eyes.**

**Prince Seiya then brushed his girlfriend's tears from her cheeks.**

**"Oh no no no Amara! Please **_**don't**_** start crying over me," Prince Seiya said gently. "I've got an idea! Why don't you sing our special song for me before I leave!"**

**Princess Amara simply cleared her throat and she began to sing to her prince.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**After Princess Amara sang her song for Prince Seiya, Princess Kakyuu came up to Princess Amara's bedchamber with Princes Yaten & Taiki and their sobbing girlfriends, Princesses Michelle & Trista.**

**"Don't leave me my Yaten!" Princess Michelle said to her boyfriend **_**still**_** sobbing.**

**"I hate to be so heartless here Michelle," Prince Yaten said. "but it's time for us to go back home."**

**"NO," Princess Michelle yelled out sobbing now in **_**furious**_** pain & agony. "YATEN!"**

**"No more tears now Trista Honey," Prince Taiki said gently. "for we shall be seeing each other again."**

**"I know Taiki," Trista wept bitterly. "and thank you."**

**"Are we ready to go?" Princess Kakyuu asked Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki.**

**"Yes we are Majesty." Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki said somberly.**

**Before long, Princess Kakyuu and Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki had left the Moon Kingdom to go back to their Kingdom of Kinmoku.**

**After Princess Kakyuu and Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki had left the Moon Kingdom to go back to their Kingdom of Kinmoku, Princess Hotaru & Prince Sammy came right up to Princess Amara's **_**still**_** opened bedroom door.**

**"Are the three of you ready to go to the sleepover in Mina's bedroom?" Princess Hotaru asked the grieving Princesses Amara, Michelle, & Trista.**

**"This slumber party will be totally awesome!" Prince Sammy said to Princesses Amara, Michelle, & Trista.**

**"I am **_**certainly**_** ready for some fun!" Princess Michelle said to Prince Sammy.**

**"As am I!" Princess Trista answered Prince Sammy excitedly.**

**Prince Sammy noticed Princess Amara putting something in a bottle within her cosmetic bag.**

**"Hey what was that bottle that you put in your bag?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amara.**

**"Just a little something that will help me sleep." Princess Amara answered Prince Sammy.**

**"What exactly **_**did**_** you put into your bag anyway Amara?" Prince Sammy asked his Uranian friend again.**

**"Just a little something that will help me sleep," Princess Amara answered Prince Sammy irritable with her Solarian friend now. "can we **_**simply**_** just **_**leave**_** it at that!"**

**Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru along with Prince Sammy went running off to the slumber party in Princess Mina's bedchamber.**

**Princess Amara began thinking of Prince Seiya and began to sing the English version of their special song, **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** just for her boyfriend's memory.**

**Princess Amara: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**Now Princess Amara felt as though she had to hide because she did **_**not**_** want **_**anyone**_** to see her crying **_**especially**_** not Princess Raye & Lord Jedite because she now felt embarrassed for crying.**

**Princess Amara then ran straight into Princess Mina's bathroom.**

**Princess Amy could just now hear the very faint sound of Princess Amara crying.**

**"Amara my friend," Princess Amy asked through Princess Mina's closed bathroom door. "are you okay?"**

**"NO I'M **_**NOT**_** OKAY AMY! IS **_**THAT**_** OKAY WITH YOU!" Princess Amara yelled furiously **_**still**_** sobbing hard.**

**"What's wrong with our poor Amara?" Prince Darien asked feeling **_**extremely**_** concerned about his royal Uranian friend.**

**"Well," Lord Jedite said insensitively. "it's probably something about her **_**pathetic**_** mother abandoning her as an infant."**

**"Jedite!" Lord Malachite scolded harshly.**

**"It is **_**not**_** her mother at all Jedite," Princess Hotaru said to the short haired blonde half Martian half Earthling lord. "she is simply missing Prince Seiya... her boyfriend."**

**"So," Lord Jedite said. "I'm taking that wimp's smore anyway!"**

**"Oh no you don't Jedite," Prince Darien scolded. "that dark chocolate smore was made **_**specially**_** for Amara!"**

**Princess Amara came out of Princess Mina's bathroom, her dark green eyes now had spots of red in them from all the crying she had done.**

**Princess Amara had now begun to have another memory from her past.**

**Within Princess Amara's memory, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**When Princess Amara came out of her memory, she began to search through her cosmetic bag furiously.**

**Until at last, Princess Amara found what she had been searching for.**

**Prince Sammy then saw what Princess Amara had taken out of her small black cosmetic bag.**

**"No! Amara!" Prince Sammy warned looking at the tiny cup that the Princess of Uranus held within her hands.**

**Princess Hotaru simply knocked the tiny cup out of Princess Amara's hands.**

**"Hotaru," Princess Amara shouted feeling shocked. "why did you go and do **_**that**_**?"**

**"BECAUSE AMARA... YOU WERE ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING TOTALLY DANGEROUS!" Princess Hotaru yelled furiously.**

**"But..." Princess Amara began.**

**But Lord Malachite cut the Princess of Uranus off.**

**"We just don't wish to see you get hurt!" Lord Malachite said to Princess Amara.**

**"WHAT DO YOU CARE!" Princess Amara snapped at Lord Malachite furiously.**

**"DO AS YOU ARE TOLD AND **_**DON'T**_** CONK OUT ON US!" Lord Malachite yelled furiously at Princess Amara.**

**"WHY DON'T YOU **_**BUSYBODIES**_** JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Princess Amara yelled furiously.**

**Prince Darien was about to speak to Princess Amara but the Princess of Uranus had just begun having **_**another**_** memory.**

**Within Princess Amara's memory this time, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Sephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**Princess Amara then came out of her memory and then drank a cup of the mysterious substance that was in her cosmetic bag.**

**"Oh no," Princess Amy shouted in horror. "Amara!"**

**It wasn't too long before Princess Amara was **_**finally**_** fast asleep.**

**"Amara!" Princess Lita exclaimed.**

**But poor Princess Amara of Uranus wouldn't **_**even**_** open her dark green eyes.**

**"Oh Seiya... my Seiya." Princess Amara said within deep somniloquy.**

**"Come on Amara," Prince Darien said hopefully. "**_**please do**_** open your eyes!"**

**Deep within Princess Amara's dream, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**Princess Amara then sighed in deep sleep.**

**Back in the real world on Kinmoku, Prince Seiys was getting ready for bed himself as Prince Taiki & Princess Kakyuu entered just as Prince Seiya was taking his hair out of his ponytail.**

**"Seiya," Princess Kakyuu said frightenedly. "Queen Serenity has just now called!"**

**"What did Queen Serenity say?" Prince Seiya asked Princess Kakyuu worriedly.**

**"Queen Serenity said that Princess Amara of Uranus will **_**not**_** wake up for **_**anything**_**!" Prince Taiki answered Prince Seiya just before Princess Kakyuu even had the chance to speak.**

**"You both have **_**got**_** to be **_**kidding**_** me!" Prince Seiya exclaimed.**

**"No Seiya," Prince Yaten said while coming into Prince Seiya's bedroom in the Kinmoku palace. "they are **_**not**_** kidding at all."**

**"Yaten," Prince Seiya asked feeling shocked this time. "what has happened to my sweet Amara? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"**

**"Amara drank something that put her to sleep **_**instantly**_** and there is **_**nothing**_** at all that anyone in the Moon palace can either say or do to awaken the sleeping Princess of Uranus!" Prince Yaten answered Prince Seiya seriously**.

**"Are you serious?" Prince Seiya asked Prince Yaten.**

**"Yaten is quite serious." Prince Taiki answered Prince Seiya gravely.**

**Back at the Moon palace, Queen Serenity picked Princess Amara up and set the **_**still**_** reposing Princess of Uranus on the window seat.**

**"Luna?" Queen Serenity asked.**

**"Yes your majesty?" Luna answered Queen Serenity.**

**"Princess Amara does not have much time," Queen Serenity told Luna seriously. "please get me a cloth I can dampen in lavender water."**

**"Of course your majesty." Luna said.**

**And like a shot, Luna was off.**

**"Seiya," Princess Amara called out still within her deep somniloquy. "come back to me... please do come back to me!"**

**"What should we do Queen Serenity... oh what should we do?" Artemis asked worriedly.**

**"I just hope Luna gets back here with that cloth." Queen Serenity said hopefully.**

**"Poor Amara," Princess Amy wept bitterly. "poor poor Amara."**

**"No," someone unknown to Princess Amy of Mercury shouted courageously. "please do **_**not**_** talk like this!"**

**Princess Amy of Mercury turned to see who spoken to her with such courage.**

**"Who are you?" Princess Amy asked the stranger.**

**"I am Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury." the unknown stranger answered Princess Amy of Mercury sensitively.**

**"Thank you for being so sensitive toward me." Princess Amy said to Lord Zoisite.**

**"You are **_**so**_** welcome Princess Mercury." Lord Zoisite said gently.**

**Princess Amara just then sighed within a serene dream.**

**"Funny," Lord Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amara is reminding me of **_**someone**_** but I can't put my finger on who it is that she is reminding me of."**

**Lord Jedite just simply glared over at Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite insensitively.**

**"**_**Jedaito**_**! Amara is **_**nothing**_** like me or this beautiful woman of whom is named Princess Amy of Mercury!" Lord Zoisite scolded.**

**"Oh really... just check this out Zoisite," Lord Jedite said preparing to mimic the somniloquous Princess Amara. "'Seiya, come back to me... please do come back to me!'"**

**Princess Amara yawned and began to dream once more.**

**Deep within Princess Amara's dreaming mind once more, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**Back in the real world, Princess Amara simply yawned & sighed.**

**Back in the depths of the Negaverse in Queen Beryl's palace, Loof Merrow was still thinking about the precious baby girl she had left behind when she was brainwashed by Queen Beryl.**

**Within Loof Merrow's memory, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Sephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**Loof Merrow then came out of her memory.**

**"Oh my baby girl," Loof Merrow sobbed uncontrollably. "my poor baby Amara."**

**"All right Loof Merrow," a male's voice said. "that will be enough of this moping around!"**

**"Listen Serpen! Maybe you & the others from my fearless crew have forgotten about **_**your**_** children," Loof Merrow said challengingly. "but I **_**certainly**_** will **_**not**_** forget about Amara!"**

**"Hotaru?" Serpen asked Loof Merrow.**

**"Now it hits you," Loof Merrow laughed at Serpen. "you can't forget about Hotaru just like I can't forget about my dearest Amara!"**

**Within Serpen's memory, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Hotaru, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**Back in the real world, Serpen, Selkie, Kraken, & Kern all came out of their memory.**

**Apparently, Selkie, Kern, and Kraken all had had the very same memory concerning their own daughters that Serpen had had concerning Princess Hotaru.**

**Back on Kinmoku, Princess Kakyuu and Princes Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were on their way back to the Moon Kingdom so that Prince Seiya could reawaken the sleeping Princess of Uranus.**

_**Don't worry my dearest treasure**_**...**_** my darling Amara**_**, Prince Seiya thought. **_**I am coming back to the Moon Kingdom to set you free**_**.**

**Back in Princess Mina's bedroom in the Moon palace, everyone had wet eyes, even Lord Jedite and Lord Jedite never cried for as long as either Prince Darien or Lords Malachite, Zoisite, or Neflite, as well as all of the planetary princesses & princes had known him as Princess Amara of Uranus had begun dreaming once more.**

**Deep within Princess Amara's exhausted & dreaming mind, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**Back in the real world in Princess Mina's bedchamber, Princess Lita kindly covered Princess Amara with a blanket and put a pillow under her sleeping friend's head.**

**"Artemis." Princess Amy said urgently.**

**"What is it Amy?" Artemis asked.**

**"The Kinmoku soldiers are back," Princess Amy told Artemis. "your mission should you choose to accept it... is to bring Prince Seiya up to this very room!"**

**"You can count on me Princess Amy of Mercury." Artemis said.**

**Princess Amara yawned & sighed as Artemis took off like a shooting star down the steps of the Moon palace to greet the Warriors of Kinmoku.**

**"Don't worry Amara... don't worry," Princess Amy said gently. "help will soon enough be on its way."**

**"Thank you Amy." Princess Amara said still in deep sleep.**

**Prince Sammy hid in Princess Mina's bathroom because he had heard the voice of his master.**

**"What is it Master Dark Plasman?" Prince Sammy asked.**

**"Now it begins... my... no... **_**our**_** mission begins!" the Sun Prince's master told him.**

**Back in Princess Mina's bedroom, Lord Zoisite was watching over the Uranian Princess which was a **_**huge**_** mistake for him.**

**For Lord Neflite was now seeing his half Mercurian half Earthling companion leaning to his left hand side.**

**"No! Rip Van Zoisite!" Lord Jedite called out insensitively.**

**Lord Neflite at an instant caught Lord Zoisite who had closed his green eyes after falling into Lord Neflite's arms.**

**"You had to start too Zoisite you **_**blasted**_** Mercurian," Lord Neflite whispered. "you just **_**had**_** to fall asleep too!"**

**Meanwhile, Artemis went downstairs to the main floor of the Moon palace.**

**"Seiya... Amara has drunk something that put her under a deathly sleep spell," Artemis explained urgently. "nobody can reawaken the Uranian Princess but you!"**

**"What?" Prince Seiya asked Artemis fearfully and in disbelief.**

**"Seiya... Amara has drunk something that put her under a deathly sleep spell," Artemis repeated urgently. "nobody can reawaken the Uranian Princess but you!"**

**"I heard what you just said," Prince Seiya told Artemis courageously. "please take me to my sweet Amara at once!"**

**Back in Princess Mina's bedchamber, Princess Amara was still in dreamland.**

**"Seiya... my Seiya," Princess Amara shouted in her sleep. "come back to me... come back to me... come back to me my prince! Come back to me my Seiya!"**

**"Amy?" Prince Darien sobbed bitterly.**

**"Yes Darien?" Princess Amy answered the Earth Prince.**

**"How is Amara," Prince Darien asked Princess Amy still sobbing hard. "I am **_**wishing**_** to know the answer to **_**that**_** question!"**

**"Amara is **_**still**_** as somniloquous as ever." Princess Amy answered Prince Darien beginning to sob herself all over again.**

**"Thanks Amy... I needed that information." Prince Darien sobbed bitterly.**

**"You are most welcome Darien." Princess Amy said gently.**

**Back with Artemis & Princess Kakyuu and Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki, they arrived directly at the door to the bedchamber of Princess Amara of Uranus.**

**Prince Seiya knocked on the door to Princess Amara's bedchamber, "Amara?" he called through the closed door.**

**"What's the matter Seiya?" Prince Taiki asked worriedly.**

**"There's no answer," Prince Seiya answered Prince Taiki feeling tragically concerned. "I do **_**not**_** know where my precious **_**Haruka-chan**_** a.k.a. Amara is!"**

**"You mean to say that Princess Amara is **_**nowhere**_** to be found?" Prince Yaten asked Prince Seiya in amazement.**

**"That's right Yaten." Prince Seiya answered with an **_**extremely**_** sad sounding sigh in his voice.**

**Back in Princess Mina's bedchamber, Princess Michelle began to have a very **_**bad**_** memory.**

**Within Princess Michelle's memory, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**"This shan't be the end of me! I will be back to make sure Prince Sammy doesn't fall in love with the Saturnian Princess! But before I go," Princess Michelle heard Dark Plasman shout. "sometime after her seventeenth birthday Loof Merrow... your little Princess Amara will drink some liquid valerian root and fall fast asleep for eternity!"**

**"No!" Prince Seiya & Princess Michelle exclaimed.**

**Princess Michelle came out of her memory just in time to see Artemis with the four Kinmoku warriors.**

**"Seiya! Seiya!" Princess Amara called out still within her somniloquous siesta.**

**"Don't worry Amara Dearest... I am here," Prince Seiya whispered tenderly. "and I shall sing to you."**

**"Go for it Seiya!" Princess Kakyuu & Princes Yaten & Taiki cheered.**

**Prince Seiya cleared his throat and he began to sing to his lovely Princess Amara.**

**Prince Seiya: **_**Kobore ochisou na hodo ni**_**;**

_**Jukushiteru kokoro wo**_**;**

_**Otagai kakushiteru no wa**_**;**

_**Koko ira de yameyou**_**;**

_**Suki sa to hitokoto ieba**_**;**

_**Mune ga toki wo kizami**_**;**

_**Yoake ga tobira hiraite**_**;**

_**Umi kaze wo maneku**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**haato biito ga**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**shigunaru daseba**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**shinsen na pawaa**_**;**

_**Michite kuru yo**_**;**

_**Minogasanai akiramenai**_**;**

_**Yume ni todoku made wa**_**;**

_**So**_**, **_**mou sugu soko ni**_**;**

_**Boku-tachi no jidai**_**;**

_**Kinou janai ashita janai**_**;**

_**Ima kono shunkan sa**_**;**

_**Yes**_**, **_**kanashimi mo**_**;**

_**Shiawase no ichibu dakara**_**. **

**"Seiya... my prince... my beloved... my Seiya!" Amara called out still in deep sleep.**

**"Seiya... I have an idea!" Prince Taiki exclaimed.**

**"Share it Taiki!" Prince Seiya said.**

**"Why don't you try singing the song again... but this time in English!" Prince Taiki suggested to Prince Seiya.**

**So Prince Seiya cleared his throat and he began to sing for Princess Amara of Uranus once again.**

**Prince Seiya: **_**Our hearts which are maturing so much**_**;**

_**That they seem to fall**_**;**

_**Hiding it from each other**_**;**

_**Let's stop that from now on**_**;**

_**When saying this single word I love you**_**;**

_**My heart engraves the instant**_**;**

_**Dawn opens the door**_**;**

_**And invites the sea breeze**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**my heart beats**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**if you send a signal**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**fresh power would fill me**_**;**

_**I won't overlook it**_**,**_** I won't give up**_**;**

_**Until we reach our dream**_**;**

_**So our era will be there very soon**_**;**

_**Everyone together**_**;**

_**Not yesterday not tomorrow**_**;**

_**But right this instant**_**;**

_**Yes**_**,**_** because even sadness is a part of happiness**_**.**

**Because of Prince Seiya's singing, a miraculous thing had occurred.**

**For Prince Seiya's singing had made Princess Amara open her dark green eyes and she in turn sang the song back to her boyfriend because it was from Prince Seiya that Princess Amara of Uranus had learned the song, **_**See Me Boku-tachi No Jidai **_**or **_**See Me It's Our Era**_** in English.**

**Princess Trista then used her garnet rod to send herself and the others forward in time, back to their present during the Silver Millennium.**

**"Now do you remember Amara being reawakened by Seiya Dearest Yaten?" Princess Michelle asked.**

**"Alright alright," Prince Yaten said. "I remember! I remember!"**

**"Now that you remember the day that my darling Seiya had reawakened me," Princess Amara said. "need I remind you all that I am **_**still**_** exhausted?"**

**"No Amara!" Princess Amy of Mercury shouted.**

**"Don't fall asleep!" Lord Zoisite called out to Princess Amara his heart racing.**

**"But I am **_**really**_** tired!" Princess Amara protested to Lord Zoisite.**

**"No buts about it Amara!" Lord Malachite said sternly.**

**"But I'm..." Princess Amara began.**

**"Amara still **_**insists**_** on going to sleep! Someone sing to her," Princess Michelle hissed harshly. "and sing to her quick!"**


	15. Wariness Of A Princess

**Wariness Of A Princess**

** "I'm on it!" Prince Seiya said.**

** Prince Seiya cleared his throat & began to sing.**

**Prince Seiya: **_**Kobore ochisou na hodo ni**_**;**

_** Jukushiteru kokoro wo**_**;**

_** Otagai kakushiteru no wa**_**;**

_** Koko ira de yameyou**_**;**

_** Suki sa to hitokoto ieba**_**;**

_** Mune ga toki wo kizami**_**;**

_** Yoake ga tobira hiraite**_**;**

_** Umi kaze wo maneku**_**;**

_** See me**_**, **_**haato biito ga**_**;**

_** Hear me**_**, **_**shigunaru daseba**_**;**

_** Touch me**_**, **_**shinsen na pawaa**_**;**

_** Michite kuru yo**_**;**

_** Minogasanai akiramenai**_**;**

_** Yume ni todoku made wa**_**;**

_** So**_**, **_**mou sugu soko ni**_**;**

_** Boku-tachi no jidai**_**;**

_** Kinou janai ashita janai**_**;**

_** Ima kono shunkan sa**_**;**

_** Yes**_**, **_**kanashimi mo**_**;**

_** Shiawase no ichibu dakara**_**. **

** "I'm **_**still **_**tired." Princess Amara yawned in protest.**

** "Seiya... I have an idea!" Prince Taiki exclaimed.**

** "Share it Taiki!" Prince Seiya said.**

** "Why don't you try singing the song again... but this time in English!" Prince Taiki suggested to Prince Seiya.**

** So Prince Seiya cleared his throat and he began to sing for Princess Amara of Uranus once again.**

** Prince Seiya: **_**Our hearts which are maturing so much**_**;**

_** That they seem to fall**_**;**

_** Hiding it from each other**_**;**

_** Let's stop that from now on**_**;**

_** When saying this single word I love you**_**;**

_** My heart engraves the instant**_**;**

_** Dawn opens the door**_**;**

_** And invites the sea breeze**_**;**

_** See me**_**, **_**my heart beats**_**;**

_** Hear me**_**, **_**if you send a signal**_**;**

_** Touch me**_**, **_**fresh power would fill me**_**;**

_** I won't overlook it**_**,**_** I won't give up**_**;**

_** Until we reach our dream**_**;**

_** So our era will be there very soon**_**;**

_** Everyone together**_**;**

_** Not yesterday not tomorrow**_**;**

_** But right this instant**_**;**

_** Yes**_**,**_** because even sadness is a part of happiness**_**.**

** Prince Seiya's song did its trick on his lover because Princess Amara didn't even begin to fall asleep again.**

** Queen Serenity came into Princess Amara's bedchamber.**

** Queen Serenity then checked Princess Amara's forehead, "I'm afraid you won't be going on any missions for a while." she told Princess Amara gently.**

** "Why is that my queen?" Princess Amara asked Queen Serenity.**

** "Because you are sick with a very high fever." Queen Serenity answered Princess Amara seriously.**


	16. The Telegram From Jupiter

** The Telegram From Jupiter**

** "A fever! Oh no," Princess Amara said in a panic. "now how will I defend the Milkyway Galaxy!"**

** "Don't worry about that too much now sweet Princess of Uranus." Lord Neflite said gently.**

** "That's right," Princess Lita said. "you just lay down and rest! Neflite, the others & I will protect the Milkyway Galaxy!"**

** "Aren't you forgetting something?" Lord Jedite asked Princess Lita insensitively.**

** "I don't think I'm forgetting anything." Princess Lita answered Lord Jedite.**

** "**_**You**_** don't have your warrior powers yet!" Lord Jedite said to Princess Lita **_**still**_** insensitively.**

** "Oh... that's right." Princess Lita sighed knowing that she had been defeated.**

** But Queen Serenity handed something to the Jupiterian Princess.**

** "That is not quite true Jedite." Queen Serenity said.**

** "What do you mean?" Lord Jedite asked Queen Serenity.**

** "**_**This **_**telegram came in the mail for Lita this morning." Queen Serenity explained to Lord Jedite.**

** "A telegram," Princess Lita asked Queen Serenity. "for me?"**

** Prince Darien and the others left the bedside of Princess Amara of Uranus, all of them interested in what Princess Lita's telegram had to say.**

** "So Lita," Princess Serena asked. "who sent you this telegram?"**

** Princess Lita then opened the envelope that contained the telegram that was addressed to her.**

** "Oh no!" Princess Lita exclaimed.**

** "What does the telegram say Lita?" Prince Darien asked.**

** Princess Lita read the telegram out loud to Prince Darien and the others.**

** Princess Lita: **_**Dear Lita**_**, **_**Stop**_**.**

_**Our people need you**_**. **_**Stop**_**.**

_**As Princess of Jupiter**_**... **_**only you must protect your kingdom and your people**_**. **_**Stop**_**.**

_**Shinozaki**_**, **_**your devoted servant and friend has gone straight into the eye of the hurricane**_**.**_** Stop**_**.**

_**Do whatever you must do to save Shinozaki when you & your friends come to Jupiter**_**. **_**Stop**_**.**

_**Love**_**,**

_**Mother & Father**_**.**

** When Princess Lita finished reading the telegram, Lord Neflite could tell that his princess was worried.**

** "What's the matter... Lita?" Lord Neflite asked.**

** "Those who have their planetary warrior powers except for Amara because of her fever really **_**must**_** come with me to Jupiter," Princess Lita answerred Lord Neflite. "because I **_**need**_** to protect my people! **_**Especially**_** Shinozaki!"**


End file.
